Staying Gold
by Annabeth chase101
Summary: Chrysta "Gold" Ebony has grown up with the outsiders. She is named Chrysta because it means gold, like the poem, her two older brothers are named Dallas and Johnny, and she has been reading the book since she was seven years old. But what happens when her mother dies, and her father gets sick and is unable to take care of them? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Golden tears

**Disclaimer: I own all my Oc's, but not any character's, songs, Ext.**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 1  
Golden tears

MY FINGER traced the raindrops making little water paths down the window. they mimicked the tears falling down my face. I turned back to the book.

_"Ponyboy."_  
_I barely heard him. I came closer and leaned over to hear what he was going to say. _  
_"Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold . . ." The pillow seemed to sink a little, and Johnny died._

I sobbed.

_You read about people looking peacefully asleep when their dead, but they don't. Johnny just looked dead. like a candle with the flame gone._

I closed the book. I hate how it just ends like that. How Johnny just dies. Stay gold... I laugh. It was a bitter laugh, the kind of laugh that is associated with loss. Half laughing half crying. There's a knock on my attic bedroom door.

"Gold? You in there?" My brother, Johnny called.

I sniffed and sobbed one more time, and tried to keep it quiet. I wiped my eyes and plastered my face with a fake smile.

"Come in," I said with fake optimism, quickly sliding my book under my bed with my foot. Just as the book disappeared under my bed, Johnny slipped in to my room, and saw me sitting in the window seat.

"Chrysta do you,-" he cuts himself off as he sees the fake smile I forced.  
"whats wrong? are you ok?" of course he saw right through me. What did I expect, he always does! I put my head in my hands and started to cry. Johnny sat down next to me and held me, rubbing circles on my back.

"There there, its ok, you're alright. Whats wrong?" My brother soothed. I cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. After the last few sniffles I wiped my eyes.

"Now that your done can you tell me whats wrong?" He asked me, his dark eyes filled to the brim with concern. Johnny was sixteen years old (really coincidental) and had dark hair and dark eyes, he was a girl's dream guy. He was sensitive, shy, and quiet as well as deep and romantic. I loved him more than words can say. I took a deep breath.

"Todays the anniversary... of moms death... and I was doing what I always do, reading the outsiders. I was remembering the story's she told us... about why she named us after characters of the book? But she didn't know what to name me. They didn't like Cherry or Marcia," I gave a watery laugh.

"They puzzled over it for hours. They decided on Chrysta because it means gold in greek. Like nothing gold can stay. The reason I have 'Gold' for a nickname. I read Johnny's last words... stay gold... and I remembered when mom died... how she told me to never forget, to stay gold just like the book. that is the last thing she ever told me. It hit hard. " I sighed. He nodded understandingly. I pulled my golden locket out from under my black blouse and popped it open. It had a picture of me and mom laughing together, and a picture of the whole family. I am the dreamer of our family. Dally sometimes calls me Ponygirl, because he thinks I am exactly like him, which in a way, is true.

I am like a replica of mom. My hair is like pure gold it was so blonde, and I have slightly pale skin. I am small, not short or skinny, just petite. I have the same perfect little nose as Johnny, and the same face shape, but my eyes are one of a kind. nobody else in our family had eyes as green as mine. Dally (my oldest brother) always teased me. he told me that they were so green, that maybe we could pretend they are emeralds and sell them on the internet.

Dallas is tall and muscular with brown hair and hazel eyes. He is a spitting image of our father. He's loud and crazy, always making jokes or out with girls. He's a rebel, and super cocky, but reliable all the same. We sat there for a few minutes until I felt embarrassed for crying. There was a knock on my door (again) and I wiped my eyes.

"Come in." I say, my voice sounding like I was crying. Great.

"Hey Ponygirl, I brought you something..." It was Dally. I was surprised he wasn't teasing me, but I saw his eyes were red to.

"I have one for you too Johnny. I thought that mom would not want us to spend this day crying and moping around, but giving. To her, and to each other." He pulled to small boxes out from behind his back and gave one to me and one to Johnny. I got a little green box with a gold ribbon, and Johnny got a little black box with a blue ribbon. I opened mine. inside on a little velvet cushion was a little necklace. It had a gold chain, down to the pendant. The pendant was a combination of three strips of gold, intertwining into the trunk of a tree. It later goes into tree branches that, in place of leaves, are little amethysts. I look at Johnny. He has a silver watch, with blue hands pointing to the numbers.

"Dally... I don't know what to say! these are beautiful! How did you buy these? I don't have anything for you-" Dallas cut me off.

"You don't have to have anything for me. I just thought my two favorite siblings deserved a gift." He said matter-of-factly.

"But-"

"No buts."

I smile. Thats Dally for ya.

"Come on, its lunch time. Gold, its your turn for cooking." Johnny says. I put the necklace around my neck, (it's a good companion for my locket) and go down stairs. I make tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. They were mom's favorite. We all eat our soup and sit in silence.

"So, Ponygirl," Dally says breaking the silence. "You excited for school?" I give him a look.

"If you mean literature and seeing my friends, then I am. If you mean sitting there in math class, listening to all the things I already know, than no. no I'm not."

"Well said."

We sit in an awkward silence for a few more moments, and then start eating again. Awkward silences. Always during a family lunch while talking about school. I finish my soup and head upstairs to my room. I finish the outsiders, draw a  
picture, and finish the math homework I had to finish for the end of summer. By then it's time for bed. I crawl into my soft white sheets, and pull up my puffy green comforter. My eyes closed, and I drift into a deep sleep.

**So that was the first chapter! There are more, but to get it you need to give me at least two reviews to get them. They are my hostages! I apologize for any typos or misspellings, I don't have a BETA. **


	2. School again

Chapter 2  
School again

I SLIP on my skinny jeans and white tank top, putting my long blonde hair into a ponytail, grabbing my leather jacket. I put on my makeup, mascara and red lip gloss, and grab my backpack. I run outside and hop on the bus and sit next to my friend Amber. She is super smart, super organized, and can be VERY crazy. We talk about the newest book, Divergent, by Veronica Roth, and squeal about the characters. We are both excited for another year at school.

The next thing we know we're at school. Its incredibly small for a Middle School/High School building. only about 400 people in it... 150 middle school, 250 High School. I'm in the Middle School, 7th grade. Our school is strange, the 6th, 7th, and 8th graders are all mixed together, we are first years (Firsties, as we call them), second years, and third years. We have classes called advisorys, which are basically a mix of college counselor and homeroom class.

I head to my advisory classroom and say good morning to my teacher, Mrs. Robinson, and sit on the floor next to the file cabinet and look out the window. Our classroom has the biggest one in the middle school half of the building. I flip open the book I'm reading, and start to read.

No, I don't think I will kiss you, although you need kissing, badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how-

"Hey Gold! what're ya reading? Ooh! Gone with the Wind!? Isn't that that one book that Ponyboy reads to Johnny in the outsiders? Isn't that your favorite brother's favorite book? That's quite coincidental actually..."

"Hi Carolina." I manage to get out, before she keeps talking. Her older sister, and one of my best friends, Dani, slides down the wall and sits next to me. Dani is one of the prettiest girls in the school, she has perfect curves and sandy brown hair. Her eyes are a bluish gray color and her eye lashes have a perfect amount of mascara, just enough to enhance her beauty. She hates it when we call her pretty, but she is gorgeous. She wears a plain blue T-shirt and black yoga pants, with purple converse sneakers.

"Carolina, class is about to start you might want to get to advisory." Carolina jumps up and out of the room, oblivious to the fact that class doesn't start for another hour.

"Nice."

We then engage in an active discussion about the possibility that Neville could  
have been the chosen one instead of Harry in Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling.

"Hello Friends, I am here!" My other best friend, Brook, yelled exclaiming to the world that she was in the area. Brook is extremely tall and skinny, so much she looks anorexic, and is pale with LOTS of freckles. She has long frizzy auburn hair, glasses, and braces (or as she calls them, little metal torture devices).

She is completely insane, and loves to goof off. She is extremely smart, but never does her work and usually ends up with less than satisfactory grades. Today, she is wearing an oversized sweater and leggings, complete with combat boots.

"Hey Brook! So you remember in Harry potter when-" I started, but Mrs. Robinson interrupted me.

"Ok you guys, its time to go to class!"

"By Dani, see ya Brook. I have to go to math."

"Bye!"

"See ya Gold!" I left the class room. When I first met them, I introduced my self as Gold, so that's what they call me. It's even what my teacher calls me. I regularly get teased and bullied for being a '50's girl' as they call me my friends usually stick up for me, and I can hold my own in a fight pretty well, but these guys are brutal.

They remind me of the Soc.'s from The Outsiders, and that's what I call them. They don't appreciate it. As I walked down the hallway, I sort of spaced out for a minute. I slam into someone and fall to the ground. I push myself back up, and start to pick up my text books mumbling my apologies, I was about to pick up my history text book when someone beats me to it. I look up and I'm suddenly face to face with hypnotic blue eyes and freckles. I blink.

"h-Hi... um s-sorry for um- bumping into you, I was-wasn't looking were I was going. s-sorry..." I blush and look down, stuttering. How is it possible to be that gorgeous? I thought.

"Oh its fine, I wasn't paying attention either. I'm James , I just transferred here from another school. What's your name?" I cant help but blush again. He's talking to me! ok, ok, gold, come on! what would pony do? Keep cool! yes! but don't make a fool of yourself like he would. Ugh! Not helping!

"I'm Gold Jackson, Its nice to meet you, James Ackerman. So, you're new? Have you got your schedule yet?" He smiles at me. He has perfect teeth.

"Gold..." He starts. I brace myself for the teasing. "I like it, It's very original. yeah, I got my schedule. Um, whats advisory? I think I missed it. Is it like homeroom?" I smiled. He likes my name!

"Yeah, It basically a mix between college counselor and homeroom. What one does it say for the teacher's name?"

"Mrs. Robinson."

"Ha! That's my advisory! So, whats your first class? Math or Lit?"

"Math with Mrs. Collins"

"I have math with Mrs. Honey. Here, since we are in the same advisory and we have math first, we'll have Lit with Mrs. Robinson in since she's our advisory teacher. Meet me at that corner between the lockers. See ya!" I waved and was about to turn around when he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks for the help Gold. I really appreciate it." he says and gives me a smirk that makes my heart flutter.

"Bye James, see you in an hour."

"Bye Gold." He turns around and walks away. I watch him walk away. He looks about 5.5, since he seems about three inches taller than me and I am 5.2. He has shaggy blond hair, blue eyes, and freckles. He also has glasses. He's wearing black jeans and black converse, with a gray T-shirt and leather jacket.

I sigh and walk to class in a daze, my heart doing summersaults. I sit in class for an hour, not really listening to hour teacher. After she is done talking she passes out a math sheet. linear models. Thats too easy. I raise my hand.

"Mrs. Honey, can we listen to music as we work?" She smiles at me.

"Ok, just don't tell the other teachers!" I love Mrs. Honey.

"Thank you Mrs. Honey!" I get up from my seat and sit down under the small table against the wall. My friend Bell sits next to me. We are about to start talking, when Mrs. Honey says

"This is a SILENT work time." We shrug and I take my iPod out. I start to think of James and hit the shuffle button. Runaway by Avril Lavigne comes on. I love this song. Avril Lavigne is my favorite singer. I like her because most of her songs are just fun and careless, like life is all fun and games even though its not. Its a nice dream.

I finish all my math in five minutes flat, and listen to music and draw the rest of the time. I listen to The Beatles, Imagine Dragons, Avril Lavigne, Taylor Swift, and one song by Maroon 5. The next thing I know, class is over. I look at the picture I drew. I drew a boy. He looks like a mix between Ponyboy and James. He has blonde hair all greased back. he doesn't have glasses, but he still has freckles.

I close my sketch book, turn my math in, and walk to were I was gonna meet James. On my way there some of the 'Soc.'s' tap me on the soldier.

"Hey greaser girl, looks like you have to many books there. Let me help you with that." He pushes me into a locker, and I fall, dropping my books. He and his little 'posse' laugh and stalk away.

I rub my elbow were I hit the locker and start to stand up. I put some of my weight on my right ankle and wince. I put all my weight on it and give a little yelp. I slide back down the locker and start to gather my books again, careful of my right ankle. I probably only twisted it. It better only be twisted, we cant afford an injury right now. I push those thoughts out of my head and go back to my books.

"Gold?" Great. James. He's going to see me as some pathetic little girl. Great. He hurry's over.  
"Are you O.K? I saw those guys push you. What's their deal? Come on, let me help you." He helps me up, but in the process, hits my ankle. I yelp and he immediately stops and looks me over.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a twisted ankle." He looks at me skeptically.

"If you're sure..." He hands me my books. We start our walk to literature, me limping, and listening to him ramble on about the nerve of some people. I can't take my eyes off him. A few minutes later, we arrive at class. I lean against the wall and sit on the floor. Brook's already there, sitting on the floor, doing something on her laptop.

"Hey Gold. I saw you limping, you O.K.?" She questions me I suddenly become very interested in the floor.

"Yeah Brook, I'm fine, just a twisted ankle." She narrows her eyes at me.

"Was it Jake again? You need to tell your brothers about this, Gold! It's gonna end up going too far. They can make him stop!" Brook starts her lecture.

"Brook! I can't, they have enough to worry about! With Mom dead, and Dad sick, Dally's basically running the family! I don't want to add my social life to their list of problems!" I exclaim. I don't want my brothers to worry about me. They do enough of that already!" I immediately feel guilty. She's just looking out for me.

"Look, Brook, I know you just want to help, but I can't do that." I say, softening my voice.

"I just don't want to see you hurt..." Brook says sadly.

"I know. But I have it covered. Anyway, this is James. He is new to the school. He's in our advisory, and I thought he could use a friend." I say to Brook. She narrows her eyes at him and looks him up and down.

"Have you read the Harry Potter series?" She asks him. Taken off guard, he answers.

"Yes..."

"Percy Jackson?"  
"Yeah"

"Divergent?"

"Uh Huh"

"Gone with the wind?"

"Yup"

"Did you read/enjoy the Twilight books?"

"I read them, and hated them." Brook nodded in her approval.

"Ok, Gold. Ask him the deal make or break." I chuckle and nod. James looks between us nervously.

"Did you read and love The Outsiders?" He looks at me. A smile cracks across his face.

"The Outsiders? That's my favorite book!" I look at Brook. She extends a hand to James.

"You are so in."

** So there is chapter 2 folks! If you like my story type a little review in the little box down there! If you hated my story, then put a review down there! Chapter three is on its way! Goodbye my sparkly unicorns! **


End file.
